comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-78315)
Peter Parker is the original Spiderman and a hero in the earth-78315 universe. he is considered to be the greatest of all the heroes and is the technical father of Spidey. History Before Spidey Peter Parker was the original Spiderman. Spiderman had many adventures and foes many of which are now dead such as Norman Osborn and Cletus Kassady. He never settled down with Mary Jane deciding he was too dangerous for a releationship and has lived alone after his Aunt's death. In a unknown period of time he was taken adavantage of by Elektra and Calypso and sired a child by by both of them. About 15 years later during the Start of the new age of heroes begane and he was less active. At some point his dna was stolen and mixed with Spiderwoman's and thus Spidey was born. One day Peter came home to find one of his old costumes missing assuming it was a old foe he went searching but never found anything. He then heard in the news about the new Spiderman who had beaten Chameleon and killed The Tinkerer. fearing that this new Spiderman was threat Peter searched but still could not find him. He would then Serena Patel the Doc Oct of 2099 but he was getting weaker and thanks to her technology he was defeated by her. Later on he teamed up with the new Spiderman dubbing himself Spidey to take her down. He then passed on the mantle and took Spidey in as his pupil to be the Spiderman of the new age. Then when the Goblins from a unknown universe appeared he was once again called into action to stop them. He has little part in the Project OMEGA event as he is seen fighting 2 sentinels. Peter then disappears after being kidnapped by the hand. he is then brainwashed into a hand ninja in the Shadow War event alongside many other heroes however he is defeated and freed by his and Elektra's daughter Killerweb. After the hands leader Kingpin was killed by daredevil Spidey's girlfriend Janet died and Peter was reminded of Gwen. After Shadowland On one of his last adventures Peter attempts to avenge Spidey and opposes the Superior Six but is sent to the hospital in a heap. Afterwards Spidey Manages to defeat them. he then aided Spidey against his old foe Alistaire Smythe and his Neo slayers along side Kaine. During the Demon World Event he battled Blackheart but was defeated. Shortly after blackheart was sent to hell. Death When the Venom monstrocity returned and attacked a small group of heroes Spiderman fought him as well. The battled intensely but Spiderman clearly outmatched was taking a horrible beating. And despite his great speed and strength in the end he killed. but before dying his last words were to Spidey with "great power coems great responsibility". he was killed in the battle. A funeral was held and many superheroes and villains showed up it was the largest funeral in history. Sometime later Calypso attempted to destroy New York wth his and her's daughter after hearing of his demise Powers Abilities Super Strength: Spiderman can lift up to 20 tons at maximum strength. Super Speed: Can catch a speeding car Spider sense: gives him mastery of his surrondings and warns him of on coming danger Super Stamina: has stamina Far beyond a average human Durablitly: has greater durabilty then regular humans and can withstand superhuman attacks and gives hima healing factor slightly more powerful then the average human. Wall crawling: can cling to walls with ease Agilty: enhanced agility which puts even Daredevil to shame Genius Level intellect: After years of studying Peter has the Intellect of a science major and is incredibily resourceful Category:Earth-78315 Category:Mr. Xemnas creator Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Spider Sense Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Adhesion Category:Super Agility Category:Geniuses Category:Webbing Category:Deceased Category:Agility Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Versions of Spider-Man